wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Gets Ungrounded BIG TIME!
Sonic: I am so mad! CJ Mo made grounded videos out of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy! That is cyberbullying! That's it! I'm going to delete his YouTube account. (He goes to CJ Mo's house and deletes CJ Mo's YouTube account. Then Sonic is shocked as CJ Mo comes in. Sonic is on the bed.) CJ Mo: I will watch Princess Peach Gets Held Back. What the? Message: Your YouTube account is gone for good. CJ Mo: Princess Peach!!!!! GET YOUR A** OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! Peach: What is it dad? CJ Mo: Sonic deleted my YouTube account! Peach: Really?! Let me see! (She sees the message and gets mad, and Sonic is surprised while CJ Mo is shocked) GOOD! CAUSE YOU DESERVE IT FOR MAKING GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF ME AND DAISY! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU DIE! GO TO BED NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CJ Mo: (Crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Peach: Sonic. Thanks for deleting my dad's account. I will call Amy Rose. (On phone) Hello Amy Rose? Sonic deleted my Dad's account cause my dad made grounded videos out of me and Daisy. Can you unground him please? Thanks. (To Sonic) Sonic. You can go home now. (At Sonic's house) Amy Rose: Sonic, thank you for deleting CJ Mo's account. You are ungrounded forever. I will call some people over to thank you. (30 minutes later) Amy Rose: You have some visitors who are proud of you. Namine: I am Namine. We are proud that you reported a bad user who made grounded videos out of your friend. Cream: I'm Cream. We will not make any grounded videos out of you but we will make grounded videos out of CJ Mo. Thumper: I'm Thumper. And we will like Emilia W's Videos and we will dislike CJ Mo's videos if he ever comes back to YouTube. Sunset Shimmer: I am Sunset Shimmer, and you get to watch Equestria Girls on your computer. Emily The Corpse Bride: I'm Emily, and you get to watch Corpse Bride. Zara: I'm Zara and you are free to watch any shows you like. Dora: I'm Dora, CJ Mo's teacher. You will not have any homework until you graduate and you get to leave early until you graduate. You also don't have any night school or summer school anymore but CJ Mo will and he will have 3000 pages of homework and detention every day till he graduates. Justin"s Custom Dolls Surprise: I am Justin, and you get to watch Brainsurge and Family Brainsurge on your computer. And I will buy you a Wii, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You can watch Rugrats and All Grown Up. Angelica Pickles: I'm Angelica, and I agree with Daddy. Starfire: I'm Starfire, we will make grounded videos out of CJ Mo and his girlfriend but not out of you. Erica: I'm Erica and I know that you are not a troublemaker. Luna: I'm Princess Luna, and I'm so proud of you. I'm mad at CJ Mo for making videos out of not only Peach but Daisy as well! Cathy McCarthy: I'm Cathy McCarthy and I liked how you reported a bad user. Kumi: I'm Kumi and thank you for reporting a cyberbully. CalebComedian: I'm CalebComedian and I'm proud you reported a user who made a grounded video out of your friends. Princess Matilda: I'm Princess Matilda. I'm sure CJ Mo will watch Caleb and Antitroopergirl's videos from now on. Fluttergirl: I'm Fluttergirl. And I agree with Matilda. Shimmer: I'm Shimmer, and you get to watch Shimmer And Shine. Shine: I'm Shine. Your stuff will never ever will be donated to charity. Iris: I'm Iris, and I will buy you the Lolirock album. Doopliss: Sorry I'm late, guys, I got stuck in traffic. Traffic is really bad these days. Anyways, I'm Doopliss, and I am glad you stopped CJ Mo from making grounded videos not just out of Princess Peach and Princess Daisy, but me too. Though WeatherStar4000Video makes grounded videos out of me too, I will respect his opinion. Santa: I'm Santa Claus, and you have been a good boy who saves people from Dr. Eggman and does nice stuff 365 days a year and 366 days a leap year. WeatherStar4000Video: And I'm WeatherStar4000Video, and I used be friends with CJ Mo, but now, I see that I was also wrong to make grounded videos out of Peach and Daisy, but I still make grounded videos out of Doopliss, but even though I do that, he respects my opinion. Amy Rose: Now the visitors will reward you, I will also give you a reward. WeatherStar4000Video: You get to watch any show you want as long as it is rated TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-G, TV-PG, and TV-14. You will also get to watch mermaid shows like H2O, Mako Mermaids, Siren, Scales: Mermaids Are Real, and more. Santa Claus: You will be on the nice list for the rest of your life. CJ Mo will be on the naughty list forever. Doopliss: You will never wear nappies, get spankings or slappings, get punishment days, or anything bad. Iris: I will buy you all the Nicki Minaj and Selena Gomez albums including When The Sun Goes Down, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded, and etc. Shine: You get to watch Barney and Glitter Force whenever you want. Shimmer: I will buy you an I-Pad and a new laptop. Fluttergirl: You get to play The Sims 2,3, and 4 with every mod and expansion pack. Princess Matilda: You get to go to the mall as much as you want. Caleb: You will get tickets to see Dumbo 2019, How To Train Your Dragon 3, Spies In Disguise, Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, and Avatar 2 when they come out in theaters. Kumi: I will give you 1 million bucks. Cathy: You get to hang out with your girlfriend Twilight Sparkle. Luna: You get to go to the Great Wolf Lodge this summer. Erica: We will go to Golden Corral next weekend. Starfire: We will never delete your internet accounts. Angelica Pickles: You get to watch Gilligan's Island. And I will buy you all 3 seasons on DVD. Drew: You get to watch Barbie movies. Justin: I will follow you on Google+, subscribe to you on YouTube, and more. Dora: You will not have any homework or assignments until you graduate. Zara: You will get to leave early until you graduate. Emily: You will get the gold card every behavior card day. Sunset Shimmer: You can visit Equestria and Seaquestria and we will lift The Mane 6's exile from Seaquestria. Thumper: You get to watch Bambi 1 and 2 on DVD. Cream: You get to watch Sonic X and Sonic Boom. Namine: You get to play Kingdom Hearts, Mario games, Sonic games, Mario and Sonic games, Tomodachi Life, and more games. Amy: Last reward, we will all go see The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part in theaters tomorrow. Sonic: Wow. Thanks, everyone. Cast: Princess As Amy Rose/Princess Matilda/Zara/Angelica Ivy As Namine//Luna/Shimmer/Thumper Tween-Girl As Fluttergirl Joey As Justin/WeatherStar4000Video/Doopliss Dallas As Drew Pickles Salli As Sonic//Shine/Cream/Iris Amy As Emily The Corpse Bride Kate As Sunset Shimmer/Starfire Brian As CalebComedian Kimberly As Kumi And Cathy McCarthy Julie as Erica And Princess Peach Paul As CJ Mo